


What This Is

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Battlefront II, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Inferno Squad, Post-BF2, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: A lot of things changed after the Battle of Jakku. Iden just didn't expect Inferno Squad to be one of them.





	What This Is

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ship it a week ago but I sure as hell do now.

Relief.

That’s the only thing that Iden feels right now. Not happiness that the war has ended, not sorrow for those who have died, not grief for her father, and not even satisfaction that Hask is finally gone. The last year has been such a whirlwind of emotion and change for her that she doesn’t even know if she’s capable of anything else yet.

“Hey,” Del murmurs as he comes to stand beside her.

“Hey,” she whispers back, not knowing what else to say as they stand in the _Corvus’s_ hangar bay and watch the stars. It is, she notes, rather similar to how things were between them after Vardos. Except not quite. He takes her hand in his and she frowns. “Del…”

Immediately, he releases it, taking half a step back and giving her space. “Sorry.”

Iden shakes her head a little, self-conscious all of the sudden. “I shouldn’t have…”

“It was the end of the battle,” Del says understandingly, not letting her finish her awkward thought. It’s sweet really. It’s very Del. “It won’t happen again.”

A spike of anxiety breaks through the relief. “No, Del. I meant—” Words fail her and instead she reaches for his hand again but stops just short, unsure. “I just don’t know what this is.”

“It can be whatever we want it to be,” he says. “I think that after all this time, you know how I feel about you.”

“Let’s assume I don’t,” she says dryly.

“I love you,” Del says simply and she has to quickly snap her mouth shut when her jaw drops open almost to the floor. “You’re my commander and you’re my friend and there isn’t anyone I would have rather taken this journey with.” She opens her mouth again to say something but he rushes to add, “Don’t worry, I haven’t been pining or anything silly like that. But if this is something that you want, I want it too.”

Iden takes a deep breath and lets it out again. “Okay.” Hesitantly, she takes a step towards him and raises up on her toes just a bit so she can kiss him. It’s a moment before he kisses her back, hands moving to her waist and pulling her towards him. He’s not the first man she’s ever kissed but this is… nice. Different. It’s even different from when they kissed on Jakku. Neither of them are running on adrenaline now. This is a choice. This is their choice.

When they break apart, it’s slowly and reluctantly, Iden’s hands hold Del’s face between them and he leans down so their foreheads are touching. The moment doesn’t last as Iden kisses him again and she can’t help but feel safe in Del’s arms and simultaneously hate herself for such a thought. _Get a hold of yourself, Versio_ , she scolds herself silently. _Be a woman and not some Coruscanti schoolgirl._ As they pull away, she sees the look in his eyes and feels a little better about the silly thoughts that’d just gone through her head.

One corner of Del’s mouth twitches up in a smile. “I think we might be on the same datacard now.”

“I think so too,” Iden says, slowly feeling surer of herself and of them. “Let’s take this slow though. If this doesn’t work between us, I still want your friendship.”

“Yes ma’am,” Del replies, unable to fully hide his smile even as she shakes her head at the honorific and smacks him lightly on the chest. “Sorry. Old habits are hard to break. I think you’re right though. Slow is good. No reason for us to follow in Organa and Solo’s footsteps.”

Iden winces at the idea of falling right into marriage and children before she can stop herself and from the look of things, Del doesn’t disagree. The hangar bay door opens and her head snaps around to see who’s entering, her instincts still optimized for war. It’s one of their crewman, a woman named Mau who takes no notice of them whatsoever but goes about her business. Despite that, Iden still takes a reluctant step back and clears her throat. “Dinner then?”

“Sure,” Del agrees easily and they fall into step together as they head deeper into the ship and towards its small mess. Without speaking, they agree not to advertise that they’ve decided to become something more quite yet and instead walk companionably. It’s in that moment that Iden knows. They may be taking things slow but this man… he’s her partner. It’s just a word that’s going to mean a lot more now.

 


End file.
